pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cattus (Storybook)
'Cattus '''is a / wild Pokémon who residents in Sinnoh before join Elizabeth and her friends. When Enlargement form, his type is / . Personality Being a feline-like animal, Cattus behaves much like a cat on Earth would act, however more aggressive. Cattus is shown to be very affectionate to people who help taking care of it, most notably Glorysia and Akeno. In a short time, Cattus was able to bond with Glorysia and grew angry when she had taken a hit for it. Cattus also has a strong bond with BellBot, who hangs around its neck. When it wants something, it makes cute eyes to beg for it. When it's angry, the thorns on its tail will stand up. Other times, Cattus can be moody, picking and choosing it's fights and not always jumping in when it needs to. Role in the series Cattus first appeared in ''Frozaiden's Kooky Adventure!, he meets Glorysia and befriended her. In TBA, Glorysia gives Akeno a favor to take care of Cattus. She said Glorysia will have a lots of works when she is trying to take care of him. Things Glorysia does with Cattus * Play fetch * Brush him * Feed him water-type fish food. Moves used Shrinkage form * Tackle * Leaf Storm * Vine Whip Enlargement form * Roar Relationships Glorysia Melody Glorysia meets Cattus in the middle of the snow mountain, Glorysia befriended him in order to bring him to new home. Later on, Glorysia saves Cattus from Team Storm, which leads to Cattus to enlarge itself out of anger to fight them. After being defeated by Tempest Shadow, Glorysia saves Cattus from the clutches of the villains. Apparently, Cattus follows her to Pokemon world as she takes a liking on the hero. In The Mysterious Hypnotic Frog, Cattus is seen purring her legs to get her attention because he is hungry. She is Cattus' first owner after she befriended him before Frozaiden sees him. Akeno Akeno really loves cat Pokémon a whole lot. She helps Cattus to find food by suggesting to get fresh fishes on the jetty. Also she really taking care of Cattus by purring him Elizabeth Storybook Elizabeth doesn't really like him, as she is creeped out by his appearance. But she later finds him very cute. Rotom In TBA, Rotom saves Cattus from the Team Rocket. Elizabeth's Fluttersaur Cattus is shown to be best friends with Fluttersaur, but he has to be careful to not tick the Hybrid off. Dragonet Dragonet, due to her anxiety, will not let him anywhere near her daughters for fear of his tail spikes hurting them. They are friends otherwise, though. Yuki Yuki, since Ninja Dragonets are herbivores, tries to rip Cattus apart to get to the plant flesh inside, but always gets stabbed by his spikes. Trivia * Cattus' gender was revealed male, as shown in TBA. * Cattus is an only Pokemon who cannot speak and talk. * Viewers mistakenly that Cattus is a girl, it was confirm is a boy. * His personality is same like from its original character, this is because GlorysiaMelodyYT is a fan of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Gallery Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Characters based on other characters from other media Category:Hybrids Category:Pokémon Storybook Series